


show me love

by bookishpanda



Series: Sanders Sides Smut [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Engagement Sex, Gentle Sex, Little Dialogue, M/M, Smut, Soft sex, bottom!janus, proposal, top!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishpanda/pseuds/bookishpanda
Summary: After asking the question to end all other questions, Patton lays Janus down to show him how much love he has.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Smut [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059881
Kudos: 47





	show me love

Janus often loses things. The tag to his Halloween costume, his hat, his keys. He’s lucky that he’s got such a strong support system because otherwise he’d probably lose his mind. But there’s definitely one thing that Janus has that he could never bear to lose.

Patton.

Ever since they met in college, became friends, and slowly fell in love, Janus has been determined. If there was only ever one thing that he never lost, he would want, no, need it to be Patton. That cheery-eyed, freckle-faced, kind-hearted love of his.

The man who was currently on one knee in front of him, tears in his eyes, proclaiming his love and adoration and fuck, Janus just wants to tackle him and kiss him and so he does, “Yes, Patton, yes, yes, yes,” he murmurs against his fiance’s lips, his arms tangling around those of the man he holds most dear (literally and figuratively). 

They were in their living room, the pieces from the life they’d built together surrounding them. Ride photos from their trip to Disney World, their university diplomas, framed playbills from all of the Broadway shows and local theater shows they’d gone to see, all the little snake knick knacks that Patton had gifted to Janus over the years, and it felt… perfect. To be surrounded by their love, to have their arms around each other.

“Pat, you’ve shown me what love can feel like, and I’m so grateful to you,” Janus murmured, his hands snaking around Patton’s waist, pulling him closer. Patton smiled tearfully, kissing Janus again with more fervor and passion.

“Let me show you how much love I have for you,” he whispered, and Janus nodded his consent, letting himself be pulled to his feet and then guided gently into their bedroom, the photos on the walls of the hallway a pathway through their past; but now, they had their future to look forward to.

Janus let himself be loved. He allowed Patton to remove his clothing piece by piece, soft kisses being pressed against the smooth side of his body, and even gentler kisses being pressed along the scars on his left side. Janus shivered with every graze of the other’s fingers, as his boxers were finally pulled off and he stood very naked in front of Patton, who undressed quickly. 

And then Janus was on his back, the soft blankets and pillows of their bed. Patton’s mouth was there, everywhere, and it was so much, but it was beautiful and wonderful. Janus let himself be stretched open with Patton’s fingers, allowed his legs to be spread apart, the gasps and moans coming from him signaling to Patton to keep going.

And then Patton was inside him, gentle and soothing, his voice cooing against his ear. Janus’ legs instinctively wrapped around Patton’s waist, pulling him closer, the space between them too much, and they moved together until they met their climaxes. They murmured loving words and adorations as Patton slid out, then ran to grab a wet cloth to clean them off before they snuggled together amongst the blankets, Janus’ head resting on the rise and fall of Patton’s bare chest.


End file.
